


The Doctor and Connie

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for lawandorder100's "Alternate Universe" challenge. Yup, my favorite Law & Order characters travel around in the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor and Connie

**Author's Note:**

> Re-imagined Mike and Connie in the Doctor Who universe. Imagine Mike speaking with Linus' natural accent...*swoon*

_Come with me._

She remembered asking where.

 _To anywhere in time and space,_ he replied with a playful smile.

He was an enigma with sad eyes. She wanted to know why.

He also had an accent. British.

She sighed. This was far from what she had expected. She expected strange castles on distant planets with blue-skinned, big-eyed aliens. But no, the TARDIS landed them in the middle of yet another disaster. At least it wasn’t Daleks. Or Cybermen. It was just humanity’s stupidity. Again.

She turned to see him running towards her. “Doctor?”

“Run, Connie!” he exclaimed, grabbing her hand.


End file.
